Slam latches are a widely-used latch in door applications. Slam latches include spring-loaded catches or plungers that latch a door shut when the door is pushed shut against the bias of the spring-loaded catch. The door can therefore be “slammed” shut to activate the latching mechanism, giving the slam latch its name. Some slam latches also include key locks to lock the latch and, accordingly, maintain the door in a closed position.
Some slam latches are used in applications where water is a factor, for example, on boats or other marine vessels. In these applications, a waterproof latch can be advantageous because water can otherwise flow through the area where the latch is disposed. For example, some slam latches are located within a bore, and water can seep through the bore if the seal between the latch and bore is not waterproof. Conventional latches lack waterproof or water-resistant qualities and therefore allow water to penetrate into areas of the boat that are meant to stay dry.